


"You're strung as tight as a wire"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: You've been working too hard.





	"You're strung as tight as a wire"

You sighed. You were exhausted, sitting at the kitchen counter in the Avengers compound. Your eyes were dry and red, a sign of how tired you were. You were reading through debriefs from some missions, and trying to coherently summarize it all. You had volunteered to do the job, and right now, you were wondering why on earth you had done such a thing. You were so focused that you didn’t noticed your girlfriend leaning against the entryway to the kitchen. 

“Come to bed Y/N,” Natasha said softly. You shook your head.

“Babe, I gotta finish this,” you sighed. She walked over to you, stood behind you, and massaged your shoulders. You felt tension leaving them, and you moaned from the relief. 

“You’re strung as tight as a wire,” she murmured. You hummed. You thought about the work you had left as she continued to massage your shoulders and neck. You supposed that you could finish the rest tomorrow morning. There wasn’t too much left, and you were nearly falling asleep at the counter. 

“I suppose I could finish the rest tomorrow morning,” you alerted her quietly. 

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” she replied. “I know you’re stressed, how about you let me take care of you tonight?” she questioned. You nodded. 

“Thank you,” you murmured. She kissed the top of your head, before gently tugging you to your shared room. 

“Get undressed, head to the bathroom when you’re done,” she instructed. You nodded, heading into the closet. You heard the tap running and let a smile fall on your face at the thought of a warm bath. You finished undressing and joined Natasha in the bathroom. You watched as she added a calming scent and bubbles. You sighed.

“That looks heavenly,” you spoke quietly. 

“It’s almost done.” She turned off the tap a moment later and helped you climb into the tub, before she undressed and climbed in behind you. She resumed her massage. She slowly worked out the kinks in your neck, before moving her hands to your back. You moaned, eyes rolling back in their sockets. Her hands were pure bliss on your tight muscles. She then shampooed your hair, taking care to massage your scalp as well. Once you were completely cleaned, body more relaxed, Nat helped you out of the tub. She softly dried your skin with a towel, and then began to rub lotion onto your skin. While normally her hands moving all over your body would have done things to you, tonight it was purely comfort, and she knew that. 

She grabbed a soft pair of pajamas from the closet and helped you into them, before she led you to the bed. You collapsed onto the soft satin pillows with a sigh, and she chuckled. 

“Tired?” she asked playfully. You sent her a soft smile, which she returned. 

“You work too hard,” she murmured, caring emerald eyes gazing into yours. You sent her a look. 

“I just worry about you,” she continued. “You don’t sleep enough.” 

“Neither do you,” you replied, nothing but love and concern in your voice. She sighed. 

“I guess it comes with the job.” She climbed into bed beside you, wrapping her arms around you.

“Would you ever choose a different job? A different life?” you questioned curiously. 

“No. I wouldn’t trade my life for the world,” she replied. 

“Yeah, me neither,” you yawned. 

“Get some rest, Y/N,” she murmured, before pressing a kiss to your temple. 

“Good night Nat,” you replied. You fell asleep pretty quickly, with Natasha’s fingers running through your hair. After your breathing evened out, she carefully removed you from her arms and quietly made her way out of your room. She padded down the hallway, before pulling out her phone. She dialed a number, and waited.

“Did she suspect anything?” 

“No,” Nat sighed. “She didn’t suspect a thing.”


End file.
